


doing it easy

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Non Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas come to a special arrangement in their friendship and it works out fine. Until one of them changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doing it easy

Dean reaches the door to Cas' apartment, but instead of knocking, he just stands there. He can't remember the last time he's been so nervous. Something bursts in his stomach like a volcano is about to erupt. His hands are sweaty, and he can't decide how to breathe. It's either too quick or horribly slow, and he's sure he's about to faint.

* * *

 

He should have known five months ago when he made the first step in the wrong direction. He's been at Cas' place after a horrible date. Usually, those ended with him and a nice man or woman in his apartment, or rather bed. Not this time, and not the three times before. He's been wondering if it was his fault. Maybe he just lost it.

"I don't think it's your fault. And if you manage to lose it, we others might as well stop trying at all," Cas says, refilling Dean's glass. "Maybe you're just having a bad week."

Dean takes a sip and grunts, "Week? More like three."

They stay silent for a moment, just drinking and staring at the ceiling. It's their way of coping with bad things. They are sprawled across Cas' huge sofa, music in the background, and a tray full of cocktails on the table.

When the song is over, Cas moves a little closer to Dean and nudges him in the side with his elbow. "Don't worry, you'll bounce back in no time. You're smart, funny, caring, and fucking hot. Anybody who doesn't want you on the spot is just stupid."

"What about you?" Dean asks, the words coming out before he can stop himself.

"Me?"

He should take it back, but Dean is curious now. If Cas thinks this way about him, it's a valid question. Dean sits up and looks down at his best friend, repeating himself, "What about you? Are you stupid?"

Cas' blue eyes focus on Dean. They are darker than usual without enough light to illuminate them. It makes Dean's skin prickle, especially when Cas smirks, acting scandalized. "Dean Winchester, are you asking me if I'd have sex with you?" he probes.

It's still all fun, and Dean could hit the breaks. But he's a little tipsy, and Cas always smells so good. Dean is leaning over him now, his eyes taking in his friend's chapped lips. It's one of those things that bothered him about Cas from the start. He asked Cas to do something about it a thousand times, but Cas told him it was all right. His lips were perfectly healthy, and none of Dean's business.

Of course, they aren't. Dean shouldn't be staring at them, shouldn't move closer. He shouldn't seek out that little sound of Cas' breath that's the only barrier between them now. He listens and follows it, licking his lips. When he's just inches away from his friend, he whispers, "What if I am asking? What would you say?"

Cas doesn't answer right away. He's just watching Dean with a familiar look on his face. He does that when Dean proposes something ridiculous and Cas wants to make sure if he's serious. In the beginning, it freaked Dean out. Every time Cas looks at him like that, Dean feels like Cas can see right into his soul. It's frightening to think that he might not like what he finds there.

After a long moment, there's the hint of a smile on Cas' face. "I'd say yes," he says with wonder in his voice.

Dean is just as surprised but can't ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach. He's way more pleased with the answer than he thought he would be. When he bends down even lower, Cas still doesn't move, and Dean closes the distance between them.

Their first kiss isn't dramatic but nice. It makes Dean wonder why they've never tried it before, not even just for fun. Most surprising are Cas' lips. They aren't at all rough like Dean imagined but soft and warm.

When he tilts his head back a little, Cas follows him and kisses him again. Dean's body heats up, and he dares to tip his tongue into Cas' mouth, tasting him. They deepen the kiss and only break apart when Cas' hands sneak under Dean's shirt, and his fingertips brush over Dean's skin.

Dean swallows visibly, staring into Cas' eyes again. "We can't do that. We're friends," he breathes, trying his best to stay reasonable.

It's not easy with Cas breathing just as hard, his eyes wandering down to Dean's lips. "Sure we're friends. We'll always be friends," he assures Dean.

"But you want to do this," Dean says the words, but it's not much of a question. Cas looks like he has to keep himself from kissing Dean, and Dean feels the same way. He wants this.

Only the fact that they've been best friends for years holds him back. The thought pushes a phrase into his mind, something he's never considered before. "Friends with benefits?" he suggests.

It's crazy, and he regrets the question immediately, but Cas' eyes lighten up. He's still breathing a little too hard and licks his lips. "Friends with benefits," he agrees with a nod.

They stare at each other for another moment like they need to give the other one a chance to step back. But they don't. When they kiss, this time, they don't stop for a long time.

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of Cas' door, their first time comes to Dean's mind. Cas promised they would always be friends. And friends tell each other the truth.

Dean finally knocks on the door and thinks about a way to confess to Cas how he feels. He doesn't get a chance, though. Cas opens the door and grabs Dean by his shirt to pull him inside. The second the door closes behind them; he pushes Dean against the wall, frustration in his eyes.

"You're late," he accuses Dean but doesn't give him a chance to apologize. Instead, he kisses him and for a short while, Dean forgets what he meant to say.

He lets himself get dragged to the sofa and minutes later their shirts land on the floor, and Cas ends up on top of Dean. He kisses his way to Dean's ear and whispers, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

It's the first time Dean remembers why he's been so nervous, and he doesn't reply right away. Cas leans back and smiles at him. "What? Did I render you speechless?" he asks.

"No. Sure, let's go," he finally manages to say, doing his best to sound excited.

Of course, Cas picks up on it. He watches Dean with that inquiring look he always gets when Dean tries to hide something.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted," he says, the amusement was gone from his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just been a hectic day at work," Dean lies.

Cas doesn't buy it for a second. He sits back on he couch next to Dean, shaking his head. "What is it? Just tell me," he demands, and Dean knows there's no way out. This is it.

"I just want us to stay friends," he begins, voicing his biggest fear. He doesn't want to lose his friend over this.

Cas sinks back against the backrest, disappointment written all over his face. Still, he puts a smile on his face when he answers, "It's okay if you don't want to do this anymore, Dean. Of course, we're still friends. Just without the benefits again."

"No, that's not it," Dean blurts out, shaking his head. "I want this; I do."

"Then what?" Cas asks, even more confused than before.

Dean takes a deep breath and starts again. "I want to be friends, and believe me, I do want the benefits."

The words bring a smile on both their faces, and it's precisely the kind of thing that made Dean change his mind. All his life, he's been dating, and he had one night stands, but it has always been exhausting and complicated. With Cas, everything is easy. Dean can be his doubting, often self-loathing and complex self and Cas doesn't mind. This can be easy, too. Dean just has to say it.

"I want to be more than friends, Cas," he admits, "way more. I want more of you for as long as possible."

Cas tilts his head, watching Dean with furrowed brows like he has to make sure he heard him right. "Dean Winchester," he proclaims, again in his somewhat weak voice, "are you trying to tell me that you love me?"

"If I was, what would you say?" Dean asks, his heart almost bursting out of his chest.

He doesn't get an answer, but Cas crawls onto his lap again and smiles. "I'd say, I love you too, Dean. Hypothetical of course."

Now Dean's heart skips a beat, and his body feels way too light. Everything is easy. "I love you, Cas," he whispers.

Cas rewards him with a kiss and keeps smiling at him. "I had a feeling you'd say that," he jokes, and something dawns on Dean.

"That's your mind reading thing again," he prompts, "isn't it? You knew, and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't know. I just had a feeling," Cas defends himself.

Dean's head falls back against the backrest. "And instead of saying something you let me stumble through that horrible speech?" he asks with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Fine," Dean grumbles, "now that that's cleared up, I'd say we go back to the benefits. How does that sound?"

Cas smiles even wider than before. "Perfect," he purrs, kissing Dean again.

Although everything changed, it's still the same for Dean. With Cas, everything is easy.


End file.
